Twelve Days
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Based on the Twelve Days of Christmas. there was a mix-up with ch. 13 but its now fixed, so pleaes reread if you can. Rated T. Enjoy!
1. Twelve Lords a Leaping

**Hello all! So, since I was so upset about Booth rejecting Brennan and the fact that there is no Christmas episode this year, I have decided to take it upon myself to sort of do my own Christmas episode-story that will take place over the next thirteen days. The first twelve chapters will be the words to the "Twelve Days of Christmas" song and the thirteenth will be a little treat! Keep in mind that I will not be writing for my other stories until this one is over. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter One: Twelve Lords Leaping

Brennan watched with mild interest as the male ballerinas danced around the female, a young blonde woman dressed in a childish nightgown, looking from one dancer to the next, with a slightly confused expression on her face. She leaned over to her best friend, sitting next to her, who was watching with an awed expression on her face.

"What's the point of this play again, Ange?" she asked quietly, "That a little girl shrunk and is being attacked by all her toys and the rodents that live in her home?"

Angela smiled at her explanation of _The Nutcracker_, never having heard it explained that way. "No, Sweetie. It's about the wonder of being a child, and some romance, and how good triumphs evil every time."

Brennan nodded, sort of understanding since she had triumphed evil a lot in her line of work, with her partner, Seeley Booth, who, she thought bitterly, was probably somewhere very romantic with his dearly beloved girlfriend, Hannah Burley. Brennan's heart ached just thinking about them together, so she attempted to shake off the thoughts and focus on the storyline, finding that it wasn't very easy. Instead her mind began to count the characters on stage.

There were five mice. Three of which were female. Two male. There was a total of seven soldiers. Two were female. Leaving five male. And there was the main character, The Nutcracker, who was male. The King if Mice was male also. There was an additional eight ballerinas, of varying characters. Three were male, the rest female. So, all in all, there were ten female and twelve male. This reminded Brennan of something, which she couldn't exactly remember, but knew it had to do with the holidays, which in turn reminded her of her secret Santa, for which she'd gotten Booth. She still had to get him a present, and made a mental note of it as the play ended and the curtain fell.

**Sorry it's not very good but I'm in a rush! The next one will be much better, I promise!**


	2. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but my internet was down and we were decorating my house so the chapter I had before was short and horrible anyways cos I had no time to write it! Here's a better version! Enjoy! (And an extra chapter will be added today XD)**

Chapter Two: Eleven Pipers Piping

Booth smiled as his little boy took the stage with ten of his classmates. They were about to perform "Jingle Bells" in the Holiday Pageant at his school. Booth listened with feigned enthusiasm. He really wasn't all that into the Pageant. So far he'd been blasted by glitter by a little girl that had leaped down the aisle, singing her rendition of "All I Want For Christmas" which sounded very off-key to Booth, and he'd gotten a headache from a young boy who had played "Silent Night" on the piano, restarting every time he made an error (fifteen times!) and finally stopped when a teacher helped him finish it.

So, things were not good here. Neither were they well at home. Him and Hannah had gotten over a fight when she insisted on going to Iraq for an assignment she was place on that would take her away for the next month. Not only that, she was scheduled to leave in four days; nearly a week before Christmas! Booth had asked her to stay, for him. But she had argued that she had to go, that it was important to her career and if she didn't go, she could lose her job. Booth then argued that he'd been looking forward to their first Christmas together. She ignored that argument, stating that they'd already spent Christmas together in Afghanistan when they first met. Booth had told her that it wasn't the same, because now they'd get to spend time with family. But Hannah had tuned him out, stating that, no matter what he said, she was leaving for Iraq in four days.

Now Booth sat there, alone, listening to his son play the flute, letting his mind wander to what would've happened if he had decided to respond differently to Bones when she told him that she made a mistake when she rejected him. Maybe he'd be with her now, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they watched Parker playing his flute. But there had been complications, he knew. He'd always been a good man and prided himself on never cheating on any woman he'd ever been with, and this was no exception. As long as he was with Hannah, he couldn't be with Bones, even though he wanted so much to be with her. He couldn't just dump Hannah and go with Bones, especially not when she'd hurt him so, and he finally was getting over her.

_Who are you kidding? You're not over her!_ A voice inside his head said. _You still love her as much as you did that night over a year ago! If not more! Face it! You'll never feel for Hannah the same way you feel for Bones! Just accept it!_ Booth shook his head, trying to ward off the voice and focus on the Pageant. Parker and his friends were now standing up and bowing. Booth stood up with a few of the other parents and clapped loudly. Parker waved to him, smiling widely, then his eyes began searching for his mother, who was sitting a few rows up, with his stepfather, Brent.

Booth went to go meet them at the front when the Pageant was over, still haunted by the little voice inside his head.

Pushing the voice away, Booth smiled down at his son. "Hey, Buddy! Great job!" He gave Parker a high-five.

"Thanks, Dad!" Parker said, hugging his father. All his friends were too embarrassed to ever hug their fathers but Parker didn't care. He barely got to see his dad and was always glad to show how excited he was when he did see him.

"Hello, Seeley." Rebecca said, hugging and kissing him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey, Brent." Booth shook the other man's hand.

"How's it going, Seel?" Brent greeted politely.

"Daddy!" Parker said. "Can we go out to eat at the Diner with Bones and Hannah? Please?"

Booth looked at Rebecca in question and she nodded. "Sure, Bud!" Booth said, helping Parker get his coat on. He turned to Rebecca. "Thanks, Becks. I'll have him back by nine." Rebecca nodded in affirmation, before turning and leaving with Brent.

Once they were gone, Booth turned to Parker, apologetically. "Sorry, Bud. I don't think Hannah can come with us but you can call Bones if you really want to."

Parker beamed at him and took out his cell phone that his grandmother had gotten him for his last birthday so that he'd have a way to stay in touch with either of his parents if he ever got lost with his friends.

After a few moments, Booth heard the faint sound of Bones's voice on the other line. "Hi, Bones!" Booth could hear he genuinely enthusiastic greeting on the other end. "I'm good. Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat with Dad and me?" There was a slightly longer than usual pause. Then: "Great! We'll pick you up in ten minutes! Bye, Bones!"

**Isn't Parker just sooo cute? Anyways, it seems that the first chapter of this story was wrong. It's supposed to be Twelve Drummers Drumming. Oh, well, I'll just change it a little. So the next chapter that will be up today will be Ten Drummers Drumming. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Ten Drummers Drumming

**Second chapter of the day! That headache I had during school has miraculously diminished when I started writing. Hmmm... interesting...Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Ten Drummers Drumming

When Brennan received the call from Parker, she was not at home. She was down the street at a small clothing store that she had always passed but never entered, looking for Booth's present. She was looking through the sock display, finding nothing of real interest, except a pair of green-and-silver socks, but quickly dismissed them remembering Parker had said about the colors being tied into something evil in a book he read. She moved on to other pairs, not finding any of interest, deciding to look elsewhere for Booth's Christmas present. She was halfway out the door when her phone rang.

It was Parker asking her to go to the Diner with him and Booth. Booth had obviously not told him about the misunderstanding they had, and the fact that they hadn't had dinner together in almost a month, but she didn't want to break it to the little boy who thought her to be "cool" so she agreed, knowing, full well that it would be awkward, but grateful that Parker would be there to take away from the awkwardness.

When she got back to her apartment she'd only had about five minutes to prepare when she heard a knock at her door. Opening it, she was attacked by a little mop of blonde hair and a pair of hands encircling her waist.

"Hey, Parker!" she said, excitedly, hugging the little boy back. "Hi, Booth." she said, not looking him in the eyes.

Booth said hi back and then looked down at Parker. "Ready to go, Buddy?"

Parker smiled at his father. "Yeah!" Pulling on Brennan's hand he ran out with Booth right behind them.

The ride to the Diner was quiet and tense, but Parker didn't seem to notice. "So, Bones, where have you been?" he asked casually.

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't gone anywhere." Brennan replied looking back at him.

"Really? It seems like it! I haven't seen you in, like, _forever_!" Parker said, stretching the last word.

"She's been...busy, Buddy." Booth said, tensely, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"That's true. I've had a lot of Limbo cases. We just got in a shipment of bodies that came from a sunken ship in the Caribbean Ocean. They're believed to be pirates." Brennan explained, ignoring Booth's tone.

"Pirates? Awesome!" Parker exclaimed.

Brennan smiled. "Yeah. They're very interesting. I found out that one of them was a woman disguised as a man because women were not allowed on pirate ships back then."

"Why?" Parker asked, curiously.

"Because women were seen as bad luck on ships back then, so the men wouldn't allow them." Brennan explained.

"That's stupid! If I was a pirate captain, I'd let _you_ on my ship!"

"It was different back then, Parker. They were taught differently than you were."

"Well then I'm glad I'm not a pirate."

"Me, too." Brennan agreed, humoring the little boy.

"Ninjas are better, anyways." Parker said, nonchalantly, causing Booth to chuckle and Brennan to smile.

When they finally arrived at the Diner they were greeted by ten carolers, all of which had drums, raising money for _The Salvation Army._

They sang:

"_Willie, take your little drum_

_Robin, bring your flute and come._

_May the instruments you play:_

_Tu-re-lu-re-lu. Pat-a-pat-a-pan._

_May the instruments you play _

_Make a joyful hol-i-day."_

Booth smiled as they passed and tossed a ten dollar bill in the bucket. Parker tossed all the change in his pockets (totaling $1.43) into the bucket, getting a wide smile from one of the younger female drummers. And Brennan place a fifty dollar bill in. "Happy Holidays." she said, as she followed Booth and Parker into the Diner.

**Hope you liked that! Also, I have a question. Whom do you prefer? Pirates or Ninjas? Just a random question, nothing special. Please answer and REVIEW!**


	4. Nine Ladies Dancing

**Sorry I did it again! But I had to sing in a concert yesterday and prior to that I was searching for a pair of black pants (long story) so I really couldn't focus too much on writing. But I'm here today with two chapters =) so please enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Nine Ladies Dancing

Angela clutched her best friend's hand as they shuffled down the path in the park. There weren't any recent cases and Cam had given them both the afternoon off to relax. Angela had immediately pulled Brennan out of the lab and in the direction of the park, where Christmas lights were already shining due to the early darkness of Winter.

Snow swirled around them as they walked, Angela 'ooh'-ing and 'aah'-ing at all the beautiful decorations and the street performers who dances, sang, and painted Christmas-themed pictures for money. (Angela laughed when Brennan whispered, "You could do way better." in her ear.)

But when they got to a large group of people, they wondered what was happening and without pretense, Angela began to push through the crowd, pulling Brennan behind her, who felt the need to apologize to everybody who was pushed aside.

When they got to the front, Brennan was looking at her, angrily. "Angela! That was very rude! Those people were here first!" Angela's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, not paying any attention to her best friend's scolding. "Angela! What are you-"

Angela turned her friend to look at the nine women dancing in front of them. They wore red and green sweatsuits and santa hats and danced to hip hop music disguised as Christmas songs. The music wasn't what impressed Angela and Brennan though. It was the way they moved. They moved so fluidly and never missed a step, singing along perfectly with the music.

Brennan forgot what she was talking about as she watched the dancers, finding herself swaying and singing to the music, amazed at the way the women danced. She completely forgot all her troubles from the last few days, even Booth!

**Hmmm...Brennan forgetting Booth? That's never a good thing! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Eight Maids a Milking

**Second chapter of the day! And only 9 days til Christmas! Ooh! I want a pony and a dolly and roller skates and a puppy and a Mercedes convertible and David Boreanaz with a big red bow! XD Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Eight Maids-a-Milking

Booth was awoken at nine AM the next morning by an excited little boy, who was beaming at him with hopeful eyes. "Hey, Dad! Can we go to the Petting Zoo today! They have reindeer! PLEASE?"

"Good morning to you too, Buddy. How did you sleep?" Booth said, avoiding the question, not really in the mood to go to some stinky kid's zoo on his day off. Hannah had left two days early after they'd had a talk when Parker was with Rebecca and they'd decided that, due to their incredibly different views on top priorities (his being family and hers being work) that it was finally time to end it. It wasn't awkward at all when Hannah had all her stuff taken back to her apartment and gave Booth a hug Goodbye.

Booth still hadn't told Parker, but the little boy also hadn't asked about Hannah either so he figured he still had time to break the news to him.

But, until then, he just wanted to sleep off the slight heartache he felt. After all, he really had _loved_ Hannah. Not the same way he loved Bones but still, he'd had strong romantic feelings and now his heart felt slightly empty. If it weren't for his son being there, there'd probably be a bunch of beer cans littering the floor and a beard on his face. But the presence of his son reminded him that Hannah wasn't the only person in his life and that made him happier, so, taking a deep breath, he sat up in his bed, where the young boy kneeled across from him, begging to go to the Petting Zoo.

Booth grinned. "Alright, Buddy. But let's have breakfast and get cleaned up first."

"Yes!" the little boy pumped his fist and hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad! Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

Booth chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Sure, Buddy!"

They laughed as they made their way into the kitchen.

Two hours later, Booth was pulling into the Petting Zoo with Parker in the passenger seat, his face pressed against the window, searching for the reindeer. "Look!" he pointed out the window. "There they are!"

A small group of reindeer were standing around in a pen. Most were young, but two were adults, most likely the parents. Booth smiled at his son's enthusiasm.

When they got out of the car, Parker raced right past the lady selling tickets and towards the deer, smiling widely, his brown eyes sparkling as he took some grass and fed some hay to one of the baby reindeer.

Booth smiled at him as he paid the woman for their tickets and received a bag of feed for the animals.

When he got to his son, Parker was already moving on to the next pen where a group of piglets snuggled up to a sow for warmth. Parker looked up at his father. "Hey, Dad, didn't you say that you were supposed to get something for Bones for Christmas?" Booth nodded. "Well how about we get her a piglet? She always says she wants a pet pig."

Booth chuckled. "I think that may be a little much, Parker. Besides, she would have nowhere to keep it in her building."

Parker nodded, and began to walk towards a tall barn, covered in snow, with hay coming out on the ground. Peeking in, Parker's face brightened and he turned back to his father. "Hey, Dad! Come here! Check this out!"

Booth followed Parker into the barn and immediately saw what had intrigued his son. There were about a dozen stalls in the barn. Each had either a horse or a cow or a goat in them. There were five cows, three goats, and four horses in all that Booth counted.

And there were seven women that he could see sitting on stools milking each of the cows and goats. He couldn't see if there was anybody in the stall at the far end of the barn, but was certain there was when he heard some giggles and saw a flash coming from there. He immediately started towards it, though, when he heard a small voice yell, "Watch out, Aunt Tempe!" and heard a crash, followed by a bout of husky laughter.

Parker followed close behind. "Hey, is that-Bones!" Parker exclaimed when he saw the good doctor sitting next to an upturned stool and a bucket of spilled milk, her nieces laughing hysterically, while she chuckled, blushing slightly.

Booth grinned at her and chuckled himself. "Wow, Bones," Brennan turned to him in surprise, "I'm glad that your one of those people who really _don't_ cry over spilled milk!" Parker giggled and Brennan's blush deepened, but she laughed harder, still.

"Hi, Booth. Hi, Parker." She said, attempting to stand up, but slipping in the milk. Booth immediately went to help her.

Brennan gratefully accepted his help, standing up to face him, and losing herself in his eyes, him doing the same, wanting nothing more than to kiss each other, but being reminded by the presence of children when Haley began giggling hysterically while Emma shot photos of him with a cow bell around his neck, dancing around.

Booth let go of Brennan and scolded his son. "Parker, take that off! You don't know where its been!"

Parker removed the bell. "Sorry, Dad." Parker said, placing the bell around the cow's neck.

Booth turned back to Brennan who was looking down, a deep blush on her face. Booth cleared his throat. "So, um, what brings you ladies here today?"

"Um, Russ and Haley asked me to watch them for the afternoon while they visit her mother in the hospital. So I said yes and they wanted to come here so...I said yes, again." She was silent for a moment. "Where's Hannah?"

Booth looked down. "She's in Iraq. On an assignment."

"Oh." Pause. "When's she coming back?"

"She's due back in a month, but..."

"But what?" Brennan asked.

"We broke up, Bones. She's not coming back. To me, anyway."

"Oh." Pause. "I'm sorry, Booth." She said, sincerely. "I know how much you loved her."

Booth nodded, then looked up with a sad smiled. "Thanks, Bones. That means a lot." Again their eyes met and Booth found himself leaning slightly towards her.

"Dad!" Parker interrupted. Booth and Brennan's heads snapped towards the boy. "I'm hungry! Can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry, too, Aunt Tempe!" Haley complained.

"Me too!" Emma followed.

Booth grinned at Brennan. "Wanna meet at the Diner for a bite?"

Brennan nodded. "Why not?" Taking her nieces' hands, she began to walk towards the door of the barn while Booth followed, with Parker on his back. His heart light for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

**Awww! Romance! Slightly, anyways. So, I have to tell you something. I won't be updating tomorrow because I have to prepare for a dance, which takes a lot for me, so I will be updating two chapters on Saturday. Kay? Please REVIEW!**


	6. Seven Swans a Swimming

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I bet you did! What? You didn't? Well, then maybe I won't update. You wouldn't like that, would you? I thought not! Here it is. Enjoy it if you want...XD**

Chapter Six: Seven Swans a Swimming

After lunch at the Diner, the children had begged Booth and Brennan to talk them for a walk around the park before it began to get dark. The had complied and walked the couple of blocks to the park, where the kids immediately ran in the direction of the pond, where there seemed to be an abundance of birds swimming in the water.

The day was unseasonably warm, melting all the snow and keeping the lake from freezing over so ducks and swans swam while a few scattered birds flew down, checking for fish in the cold water.

Booth and Brennan, meanwhile, took a seat on the bench besides the pond, watching the children play, making sure that they didn't fall in to the water.

"Hmmm," Brennan said, as she spotted the swans, "That's odd...Swans usually fly south this time of year, yet there are...," she counted, "seven in the pond. Three are babies, also unusual."

"Why is _that_ unusual?" Booth asked.

"Well, this would be their mating season. Those little ones must have been conceived in late Spring. That's very unusual for this species." Brennan explained.

Booth shrugged. "Maybe the swans fell in love late."

"Booth, swans don't fall in love. They mate for procreation. They're not monogamous."

"But, there may be a flaw in these swans' programming. Maybe they decided to go against the grain, you know?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

"It means that maybe these swans want to be different from others. Maybe they already were, but it just took them some time to realize it." On this note, Booth took her hand in his and both were silent for a moment, before Brennan spoke again.

"Booth, you just broke up with Hannah. You need more time to heal. Now _isn't_ the right time." She let go of his hand and stood.

"Bones, I-"

"No, Booth. The time isn't right." Brennan said, turning to look him in the eyes. "But I'm certain it will come." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before righting herself and walking over to retrieve her nieces. Booth got up and walked over to get Parker, who was saying good-bye.

Before Brennan could leave, Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, which she reciprocated. "I hope the time comes soon, Bones." Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan smiled against his ear. "Me too, Booth." She took a step back, looking him in the eyes. "Bye, Booth." She turned to Parker. "Bye, Parker."

"Bye, Bones!" Parker said. "Bye, Haley. Bye, Emma!" The girls waved good-bye as they followed their Aunt towards the exit, with Booth and Parker watching them.

**=( I wish I could get them together now but that wouldn't be right. Booth wouldn't do that and Bones wouldn't accept that. She knows Booth too well. But I promise it WILL happen. Please REVIEW!**


	7. Six Geese a Laying

**Another chapter! Agh! My feet are killing me from that dance. I can barely walk! But I'm gonna have to suck it up because I have to walk to CVS soon to pick up some photos. *Sigh* whatever...Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Six Geese a Laying

"Dad, can we get a Goose?" Parker asked, as Booth drove them towards home.

Booth turned towards his son. "What? Why do you want a Goose?"

"Haley and Emma said that Russ took them to some farm last spring ans they saw like six geese's nests. Their eggs are huge, Dad! Way bigger than a chicken's!"

"So?" Booth asked, becoming amused.

"So think of how much money we'll save if we get a Goose. We can have eggs every morning and we only need one for both of us!"

Booth chuckled. "Sometime, Parks, I wish I could look inside your mind." Parker laughed. "Hey, why don't we make a little detour? I'm supposed to get Bones a Christmas gift but I forgot with all the excitement today."

Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! What do you wanna get her?"

"Well, according to Angela, the minimum cost has to be at least 420, but it can't be more than $200, so we have a range to work in. What do you think she'd like?"

"How about a new Wii?"

"One: that's more than $200. Two: That's what _you_ want. Something else please."

"A goose?"

"Get off the geese, Parks!"

"Okay, okay...how about a necklace or something? Maybe with a dolphin?"

"Hmm, that sounds nice. Where could I get something like that for _under_ $200."

"Brent got Mom's Christmas present at some place called Kay's. He said it was only $120. Maybe we can find something like that there."

"Sounds good, Kiddo. Let's go."

And, with that, Booth head off in the way of the Jewelery store.

**Sorry this is so short but there's not much that can be said for geese in Bones. Please REVIEW!**


	8. Five Gold Rings

**Update! Finally two updates in two days! And six days til Christmas! XD Please enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Five Gold Rings

"How about this one?" Parker said, pointing to a beautiful delicate silver chain with a blue diamond-encrusted dolphin charm on it.

"That looks amazing, Bud, but I was thinking this one, right here." Booth pointed to a gold chain that had five rings on it with the image of a dolphin visible when all the rings lined up, accordingly.

"Whoa!" Parker said, in admiration. "That looks awesome, Dad! Bones is gonna love it!"

Booth grinned, looking at the price; $129.99. "And it's just in our budget, too." He called over the attendant and pointed to the necklace. "I'd like that one, please. Gift-wrapped."

The young female attendant smiled at him, enchanted by his looks. "Is this for someone special?" she asked, taking the chain out of the glass encasement, and placing it delicately in a little black box, filled with festive red-and-white bedding to keep it in place.

Booth nodded. "Yes, it is. Somebody very special."

"Yeah!" Parker cut in. "Bones is awesome!"

The attendant smiled amused, "Bones?"

"She's my dad's partner. He works with the FBI and she's a Forensic Anthropologist. She works with bones to figure out how somebody died. So Dad calls her Bones!" Parker explained excitedly, while Booth and the attendant watched with amused expressions on their faces.

"What he said." Booth joked, handing over his Credit Card as the attendant finished wrapping the box in green paper with a red ribbon. She stuck a gift tag on it and handed him a pen to fill it out, while she ran the card through the machine, and received the receipt for him to sign.

Booth filled out the gift tag, then signed the receipt and handed the pen back to the attendant in exchange for his card back.

"Have a nice day, sir." The attendant said, placing the box in a Kay's bag and handing it to him. "And good luck with your _partner_." She winked at him, obviously knowing that this woman was more than a partner to him. He was so obviously in love with her if he was willing to pay over a hundred dollars for her Christmas gift.

Booth smiled bashfully at her. "Um, thank you. Merry Christmas!" He said, leading Parker out with him.

"Merry Christmas, Ma-am!" Parker called over his shoulder. The attendant waved to him, smiling.

**Awww! Don't you just love how much Parker is like his father? XD Please REVIEW!**


	9. Four Calling Birds

**Sorry I missed the update yesterday but I got home late and my sister wouldn't give over the computer for anything (so annoying!) so I'm doing my usual two-chapter update. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Four Birds Calling

"What do you think?" Brennan asked Angela, holding up a pair of purple and orange striped socks.

Angela shrugged. "I don't know, Sweetie. I don't know what he likes as well as you do."

Brennan sighed and tossed the socks back in the basket they came from. "They aren't near the $20 minimum anyway." she said, walking away from the socks.

"Well, what else do you think he'd like that fits the price range?" Angela asked, following close behind.

"I really don't know, Angela. I haven't spent any time outside work with him in over a month. His interests may have changed."

"Come on, Sweetie, they couldn't have changed _that_ much. Think. What does he like. What's important to him?"

"Parker, me, all of us, really. Family..." Brennan's eyes widened as she had a sudden realization. "Angela, would you mind if I paid you about $100 to paint a large picture of us. Me, Booth, you, Hodgins, Cam, the interns, Parker...all of us?"

"Sweetie, I'd do it for free." Angela said, smiling but Brennan shook her head.

"No, I have to pay for it and it would be a rush job because Christmas is in only four days and I need it done by then."

"Okay, so I'll do it for $50 then." Angela compromised.

"That's not enough payment. $80."

"$65."

"$75. That's it, Ange." Brennan said, taking up a stubborn pose with her arms folded across her chest, standing straight and tall.

"Fine, Sweetie, but it's all going towards _your_ Christmas present."

"Angela, you don't have to buy me anything. We're doing Secret Santa this year to _save_ money."

"Money is something I have plenty of, thanks to Jack." Angela smiled. "Besides, you're my best friend. _Of course_ I'm gonna get you a present."

Brennan smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Ange. Now do you want to go get something to eat in the Food Court?"

"Oh, Sweetie, you don't have to ask me twice." Angela said, pulling her friend behind her as she plowed in the direction of the Food Court, knocking over a few helpless carolers in the process.

Later, they sat in the Food Court, Brennan munching on a Veggie Burger and fries, and Angela eating one of everything in the Food Court, due to her pregnancy making her immensely hungry. Brennan was going over who she wanted in the painting Angela was making for Booth.

"There's Cam, Michelle, Hodgins, Wendell, Daisy, Sweets, Parker, Pops, my father, Caroline, Clark, Vincent, Arastoo, Fisher, you, and me. Am I missing anybody?" Brennan asked, looking up.

Angela shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Do you want a title for this or any specific arrangement?"

"Yes. I would like Booth and I to be in the center, with everybody around us, because Booth says we are the center and the center must hold. And the title with be 'Our Family' and could you add a subtitle?"

"'The Center Must Hold'?" Angela asked, knowingly.

"Yes, how did you-"

"I'm your best friend. Next to Booth, I know you better than anybody." Angela popped a fry into her mouth and took a sip of her iced tea. "So, do you want everybody in their work attire or what?"

"Whatever way you think best suits them." Brennan replied, stuffing the last bite of burger into her mouth and washing it down with her milkshake.

Angela was about to reply when she was interrupted by a shrill cry, coming from a large bid perched on a man's shoulder.

Looking over, the ladies saw that there was more than just one bird. There were four very colorful birds perched on the man's arms, shoulder, and head.

The man smiled at a small crowd of children around him and sang:

"Hark! How the bells..."

and the bird on his head continued the song, with the other birds joining in, creating a beautiful sound, while the children looked on in awe. The man smiled and kicked a small hat towards them, which they began placing all their spare change in and clapping when the little birds turned and did tricks.

When the birds finished, everybody clapped and Angela and Brennan walked over and placed large sums in the man's hat. "That was beautiful." Angela said.

The man looked at the combine $100 that the two women had placed in his hat and grasped their hands, causing his birds the flutter to the ground. "Bless you."

"Merry Christmas!" They chorused and made their way out of the mall, Brennan's Christmas present to Booth and the beautiful song the birds had sung the only things on their minds.

**XD. I thought that a picture of Booth and Brennan's _family_ would be perfect for Booth because, as we all know, he is a family man! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Three French Hens

**CHAPTER TEN! YAYYYYY! ALMOST TO THE END! ENJOY!**

Chapter Ten: Three French Hens

"Dr. Brennan! Agent Booth!" Cam said, coming down the steps of the Lab. "Merry Christmas!"

"Actually, it's not quite Christmas yet." Brennan said, making Cam smile.

"I know, but all my relatives have been sending me and Michelle Christmas cards and I can't believe how big my baby cousins are getting! Look at this one!" She shoved a photo of three little girls dressed in fathered dresses, red bows, and berets on their heads. The caption on the card read 'Have a Wonderful Holiday! Love Thomas, Mary, Ashley, Carmen, and Susie. "Those are my cousin, Mary's little girls. Ashley is six and Carmen and Susie are both four! They're 'french hens'! Aren't they adorable?"

Booth and Brennan smiled at each other. "Cam...how much eggnog have you had?" Booth asked.

"None at all!" Cam said, looking appalled. "I run a working lab, Booth! I wouldn't be drinking during work hours!"

"Well, technically, it's not work hours. It's after hours but we're here late because of some remains that just came in. Where are they, by the way?" Brennan asked.

Cam pointed to the platform where a body lay, mutilated beyond recognition. "It's too decomposed for me, but from what I could see, there are striations around the neck, which fit since the victim was found hanging from a pipe in a basement, but everybody in the household was accounted for, as were everybody on the street, so nobody knows who this person is. That's why we need you."

"How could a body have decomposed so much without anybody noticing?" Brennan asked.

"The owners of the house said that they've been away for months and that they had their neighbors visit the house regularly to keep the temperature at a prime so that it would be warm when they came back in the Winter, so the decomposition was somewhat helped by that, especially since it was right next to the furnace."

Brennan nodded, looking over the body. "Victim is male. Approximately 30-40 years of age. Neck is broken in two places, suggesting suicide."

Booth wrote everything she said down. "How does that suggest suicide?"

"When somebody commits suicide, they tend to fall straight down and then bounce a bit, causing the neck to sometimes break in two places. He didn't die instantaneously, either. It took him about 35-60 seconds to stop breathing, and another 10 to lose consciousness. Then another 5 for his heart to stop."

"I know that but what I'm curious about is who is he and how bad his life was to have ended it so dramatically, in the home of somebody he probably didn't even know." Cam said, hands on her hips, her giddiness from before completely gone.

"That's what he's here to figure out." Brennan said motioning to Booth, and shooting him a small smile.

Booth grinned. "I'm on it, Bones." He winked and made his way out of the Jeffersonian to search the database for a match to the victim.

**Aww! How cute! They're acting like their old selves again and Cam is drunk! XD FOUR MORE DAYS! So excited! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Two Turtle Doves

**Sosososo sorry! I forgot about my story and its all my teachers' fault! They all thought it would be just grand to make the last two days before break test days so I've been studying my ass off for every one of my tests and besides that, my sister has been hogging the computer whenever I _did_ have time to write! Whatever...it's Christmas Eve and I'll be updating the rest of my story in three chapters today before the party tonight. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven: Two Turtle Doves

"Daddy!" Parker shouted as his father pulled up in front of Parker's school. Booth stepped out and hugged his son.

"Hey, Parks! Merry Christmas, Buddy!" he said, patting the little boy on the head and taking his overnight bag from him.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Parker said, climbing into the passenger side as his father made his way to the driver's side.

"So, how was school, Bud?" he asked, starting the car.

"It was awesome! We made turtle doves!" Parker said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two small figurine birds that were each painted a different color. "well, we didn't _make_ them, but we painted them!" Parker said, showing his father the figurines that were painted purple and blue.

"Why did you paint them purple and blue?" Booth asked.

"Because blue is _my_ favorite color and purple is Bones's!" Parker explained.

"Oh, so you're gonna give Bones the purple one?" Booth asked and Parker nodded.

"Uh-huh! I'm gonna give it to her at the Christmas party tomorrow!"

"Well that's nice. So, what did you get your old man?"

"Oh, I made Pops an ornament that says, 'Pops' on it."

"That's nice, but I wasn't talking about Pops...I was talking about me."

"Daddy!" Parker giggled. "I can't tell you what I got you! You have to wait until Christmas, just like everybody else!"

Booth gave a fake pout, like he'd seen Brennan use a million times on him, but Parker wouldn't bite.

"That only works for Bones, Dad...and only on _you!_" he added, laughing.

Booth chuckled. Was it that obvious, even to his ten year old son how much he would do for his partner? Apparently it was...

**Next chapter will be up within minutes of this one, but please review this chapter individually anyways!**


	12. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Almost the last chapter! XD Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Oh, come on! Where is it?" Angela exclaimed, looking through her cabinets in the main room.

"Where's what, Angela?" Brennan said, coming in from behind her, her arms full of gifts, including the picture that Angela had just recently finished for Booth that was now wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a large red bow on it. She'd had it framed after she picked it up that morning and was now back at Angela's house to help set up for the Christmas party. They only had a few hours before guests would start arriving.

"The last piece of this set!" Angela exclaimed, standing straight and pointing to 11 little places set up on a long counter.

Brennan looked at them, smiling instantly when she realized what they were. "The twelve days of Christmas!" she exclaimed. "Twelve Drummers Drumming. Eleven Pipers Piping. Ten Lords a Leaping. Nine Ladies Dancing. Eight Maids A Milking. Seven Swans a Swimming. Six Geese a Laying. Five Gold Rings. Four Calling Birds. Three French Hens. Two Turtle Doves. And a- where's the Partridge in the Apple Tree?"

"Pear Tree, Sweetie, and that's what I'd like to know. Jack said it was in here, but I can't find it _anywhere!_" Angela's eyes filled with tears. "And these damn hormones are driving me up a wall!"

"Relax, Ange! I'll look for them. You go relax for a minute. Okay?" Brennan offered.

Angela nodded and went off in the direction of the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Brennan placed the presents in her arms neatly under the tree in the foyer and began looking for the last piece of the set. She looked all around the room, in cabinet after cabinet and finally found it, a six-inch-tall figure of a evergreen with peaches growing from it with a quite large bird perched on top. Brennan smiled at it and placed it at the front of all the pieces that preceded it. "There." she said, to herself, "perfect."

She smiled once more before walking in the direction of the kitchen to find Angela.

**Only one more chapter...unless there's an epilogue, which there might be. Stay tuned. It should be up very soon! Please REVIEW!**


	13. One True Love

**Last chapter! YAY! I think y'all will like this one! XD Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: One True Love

"Hey, Booth! Hey, Parker! I haven't seen your cute little self in a long time!" Angela leaned down to hug the little boy and plant a big kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, Angela!" Parker said, returning the hug and kiss. "I made this for you in art class!" Parker handed her an ornament that said 'Aunt Angie' and that was painted rainbow.

Angela had to bite her cheeks to restrain from bursting into tears as she took the ornament and leaned down to kiss Parker once more, making the little boy blush. "I love it, Parks! Thank you so much! You'll get your present later as well!"

"Cool!" Parker exclaimed running towards the tree where everybody else was sitting and talking on the sofas that Hodgins and Angela had set up.

Haley and Emma were sitting on the rug, playing with the dolls their grandparents had given them, so Parker went over to join them.

"He is so sweet!" Angela exclaimed, when Parker ran to sit with the girls. "He's just like his father, too! A real ladies' man!"

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, he's a great kid, ain't he?"

"He really is, Booth! Now, how about I take those," Angela pointed to the presents in his hands, "and you go find Bren. She's been waiting for you." Angela said with a wink.

Booth rolled his eyes, knowing that Angela was just teasing him, but he still gave her the few gifts he had and went to go find his partner.

Brennan was in the kitchen, sipping a glass of Champagne and mixing a bowl of dip when she heard a voice from the doorway. "Hey, Bones, whatcha doin?"

Brennan turned and smiled at her partner, who was leaning against the doorway. "Hi, Booth. Merry Christmas." she said, stepping towards him and giving his a friendly hug. "Do you want a drink?"

Booth nodded. "Sure." Brennan poured him a glass of champagne and went back to the dip.

"Need any help, Bones?" Booth asked and Brennan nodded.

"Yes, could you bring the chips and dip out for everybody. I'm just going to check on dinner."

"_You're_ making dinner? I thought Hodgins had a personal chef."

"He does, but I offered to help and she's letting me. Don't tell Ange!"

Booth grinned. "Okay, Bones." He picked up the chips and dip she'd just prepared. "I'll see you out by the tree."

Brennan smiled at his retreating back and went to check on the roast and her own vegetarian meal that were both cooking in the oven. She estimated that they'd be done in about half an hour and told the chef, Tanya, that as well. Tanya thanked her for her help and told her she'd have the roast out and the table set and would call them all in to the dining room when it was ready.

"Thanks you." Brennan said, grabbing both hers and Booth's champagne glasses and going out to talk with all of her friends.

After dinner, everybody was sat around the tree, waiting to see who would get the first present.

Angela had tied a blindfold around Parker's eyes and he was to choose one at random, and he seemed to be taking him time with it.

"Come on, Parks! You've been at it for fifteen minutes! Just pick one!" Booth whined, like a little child, making everybody laugh.

"Alright! Alright!" Parker chose a large present that seemed half the size of him, and pulled it out from under the tree. Pulling of his blindfold, he read, "To: Cam. From: Your Secret Santa." He pushed the box towards Cam. "Here, Dr. Saroyan!"

"Thank you, Parker!" Cam said, ripping open the present to reveal a plain cardboard box. She opened it up, revealing and even smaller box at the bottom. Opening that, she found a smaller box, that was wrapped in gold paper. After ripping through that, she revealed an iPod Nano. Cam laughed. "I think I know who this is from! Thank you, Hodgins!"

Hodgins smiled. "It's for what I did to your old one. This one has a speaker and a five year extended warranty, all for under two hundred bucks!"

Cam laughed and put the gift aside.

After nearly everybody had opened their gifts and all the kids had received theirs, the only two without gifts, ironically, were Booth and Brennan.

Both knew who had bought the gift and had proposed to open them at the same time.

"Okay," Booth said, holding his gift. "On the count of three. One...Two...Three!"

Each of them ripped open their gifts, Booth gasping when he saw the painting encased in a glass frame, entranced by all the faces staring up at him, looking exactly like all the faces in the room with him right now.

"Whoa...Bones, this is...wow..." Booth was at a loss for words.

Brennan smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, Bones! How did you...Angela?" Booth turned to Angela.

"Hey, I just painted it the way she paid me to. The caption, and the placing was all her, man." Angela said, smiling at his awed expression.

Meanwhile, Brennan had opened her own present and tears were rolling down her cheeks at the exquisite piece of jewelery. "Booth...this is...beautiful." she breathed. "Where did you...?"

"Kay's." Booth said. "But if I had known you were getting me something this beautiful, I would have gotten you something much better."

Brennan shook her head. "No, this...this is perfect, Booth. Thank you."

Brennan took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck, more tears falling down her cheeks as she did so.

Suddenly the emotions became too much for her to handle and she stood up and practically ran out of the room.

"Bones?" Booth asked, running after her, while everybody looked on, in shock.

"What just happened?" Cam asked.

"I have no idea." Hodgins replied.

Angela made to go after them but Hodgins pulled her back. "Wait. Give them a little time to sort things out. Okay?"

Angela nodded and took her place on her husband's lap.

Outside, Brennan stood on the balcony, looking over the Hodgins' large estate. Everything was covered in a thin sheet of snow, and there were Christmas lights sparkling all over. Snow fell gently around her and she shivered, but she made no attempt to go inside. Instead, she played with the gold rings on her necklace, just thinking quietly.

"Bones..." she heard from behind her, but she made no move to turn around or answer. "Bones, what's wrong?"

Brennan looked down. "Nothing's wrong, Booth. Nothing at all."

"Come on, Bones, I know when you're lying. I know you better than anybody, remember?" Booth was moving closer, she could tell by the sound of his voice.

Brennan nodded. "I know. But, I'm not lying, booth. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. The gift is wonderful. The feelings I'm feeling are just..."

"Just _what_, Bones?"

"They're a little overwhelming, that's all. I've never..."

"I know." Booth sighed and Brennan could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "I know exactly how you feel. Its the same way I felt when I opened that painting you gave me. It was taken aback that you went to such lengths to get the perfect gift for me..."

"Like you did for me." Brennan said, finally turning and looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Bones, like I did for you." Booth said, smiling at her. "And do you know why I did?"

Brennan shook her head and looked down, blushing.

Booth smiled and lifted her chin with his finger. "I did it because _I love you_."

Fresh tears sprung up in Brennan's eyes and she leaned up, kissing him, deeply, before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "I love you, too! I love you so much!" She leaned back in and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his passionately.

It took Booth only seconds to respond and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, picking her up and spinning her around.

When they finally pulled back for air, Booth pressed his forehead against hers. "Merry Christmas, Bones." he said.

"Merry, Christmas, Booth." she responded, leaning in to kiss him once again.

**AWWWWW! THE END! Almost! There will be an epilogue to this. Hopefully I'll find some time to write it tomorrow! Please REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**Here is the long-awaited epilogue that I've FINALLY finished! Enjoy!**

Epilogue: Five years later

"Parker!" A small voice whispered in his ear. "Wake up! Wake up!"

A fifteen-year-old Parker Booth opened his eyes to see his blue-eyed little sister staring at him. "Chrissy? What's up?"

Christine Joy Booth smiled at him. "It's Christmas! Santa came! We gotta go open presents!" She pronounced every "r" as a "w" and lisped so her "s"'s made the "th" sound.

"Okay, Elmer Fudd." He said, sitting up in his bed. "Let's wake up Mommy and Daddy first, huh?"

Chrissy cheered and pulled her older brother by his hand to their parents' room. (Well, his dad and step-mom).

When they got to their room, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan-Booth were sleeping soundly, wrapped in a tight embrace. This ended once Chrissy jumped on her father. "Daddy!" she squealed, and Booth instantly awoke.

"Wha-?" He looked around, confusedly. But upon seeing his four-year-old daughter, he smiled. "Hi, baby. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Daddy! It's Christmas! We gotta go open the presents Santa Claus left us!" Chrissy gave him a pout when he looked reluctant to get up.

Booth sighed. "You are just like your mother, you know that?"

At that, he received a swift punch to the side from his wife. "I heard that!"

Booth chuckled. "I gathered." He rubbed his side and leaned over to kiss his wife, then turned back to his little girl, pleading with him to get up. "Sweetie, don't you think we should wait until your brothers get up before we-"

"I'm already up, thanks to her." Parker said, and his father turned to him, greeting him with a wave.

"But, Jojo isn't-"

At the mention of his name, the small toddler in the crib across the room began to whimper. "Yes, he is." Brennan sighed, as she went over to the crib and lifted little Joseph Kyle Booth out of the crib, rocking him slightly. "Shh, baby, it's okay." She soothed, as his whimpering died down, and he began to play with her necklace, his big brown eyes looking at it, curiously.

Brennan smiled, thinking about how much the little boy reminded her of his father. If not for his auburn hair, he would be an exact replica of his father. "Looks like after a quick diaper change and a bottle Jojo will be ready for gifts." Brennan said, placing the small boy on his changing table.

While she changed him Jojo began to squirm and whine loudly, so Brennan gave him a bottle from the bottle-warmer and he instantly popped it into his mouth and began to suck hungrily.

Booth sighed, but reluctantly got out of bed, grabbing the little girl and placing her on his shoulders, before walking to stand next to his wife. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll put on some coffee and meet you downstairs before Chrissy has a heart attack."

Brennan grinned and looked up at the little girl who was trying to steer her father towards the door by pushing his head in that direction. "I highly doubt that will happen, but I'm pretty sure she'll fall off if she keeps doing that on your shoulders." Brennan's voice was in a warning tone that Chrissy recognized enough to get her to stop and stay still, her arms wrapped around her father's forehead as he legs wrapped around his neck.

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan once more before walking out with his daughter on his shoulders and Parker in tow.

When they got downstairs, Chrissy gasped loudly and Parker let out a low whistle. The tree was practically buried in gifts, the Angel on top barely visible over an unusually tall one, which Parker raced to see whose name was on it. He pumped his fist when he saw it was his and was about to start ripping it open when he heard his father clear his throat. He turned slowly to see his father and his little sister still on his shoulders, crossing their arms.

"Wait til Bones gets down here with Jojo, okay? You'll get to your presents soon enough." Booth said as he made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee, placing Chrissy on the floor on his way. She was about to make a run for the living room when Booth grabbed her and paced her under his arm. "Nuh-huh! I'm not letting you outta my sight this time. Not after _last_ year's little fiasco!"

Chrissy pouted, but didn't fight it as her father kept her close while he made the coffee and got out two cups for himself and Brennan.

When he returned to the living room, Brennan was already seated on the couch, with Jojo and Parker sitting in front of the tree, looking at the gifts hungrily. Jojo looked up at his father with a pleading look. "Prezzie!" He shouted, pointing at the gifts.

Booth chuckled and patted the little boy on the head. "Okay, little man, you go first." Booth handed him one of his gifts and the little boy excitedly ripped away the paper to reveal a toy truck, which he immediately began to play with.

Booth chuckled and took a seat next to Brennan, placing his arm around her as he gave her a cup of coffee. "You're next, Chrissy."

Chrissy squealed and grabbed one of her gifts from under the tree, unwrapping it quickly and pulling out a princess doll. She oohed and ahhed at the doll and hugged it tightly, while Parker opened the large gift he'd been eying, pulling out an electric guitar. "Yes!" he shouted, pulling the guitar over his shoulder and strumming a few chords. It didn't make many sounds but Parker still beamed at it, then smiled at his dad and mouthed, "Thank you!"

Booth nodded at him and him and Brennan watched as the kids took turns opening their gifts. Parker had wanted only a few, very expensive, gifts, so he was finished first and carried everything up to his room with him, where they could hear him strumming his guitar from the amp they'd gotten him.

Jojo finished next, playing with his gifts right in the living room while Chrissy continued opening her gifts, the last being a miniature version of a Jeffersonian stand-issue lab coat that read, "Princess of the Lab" given to her by the Hodgins family. She immediately put it on and the tiara she had received and twirled around. "Look, Mommy! Look, Daddy! I'm a princess!"

Booth chuckled. "Yes you are! Now, go clean up the wrapping paper and put all your new toys away. Okay, _your_ _majesty_?"

Chrissy shot him a look but didn't fight it as she began to pick up the paper and carry it all the garbage. When she was finished, she gathered up her things and carried them up to her room.

When she was gone, Booth smiled at Brennan and leaned in the give her a slow, passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, Bones." He said, affectionately.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." Brennan replied.

Booth smiled and pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket. "Now, open your gift." Booth said, giving her the box.

Brennan smiled at him and took the box, unwrapping it and opening the box. In it was a delicate necklace with a sliver skull at the end with five stones in it. "What's this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's a necklace with our family's birthstones in it. There's you, me, Parker, Christine, and Joseph."

Brennan smiled. "Oh, Booth, this is so sweet. I love it." She fastened it around her neck and it came just above the necklace he'd given her on their first Christmas as a couple, the one with the five gold rings with the image of the dolphin that was beginning to fade.

Brennan kissed him sweetly and got up to retrieve his gift, maneuvering around a sleeping Jojo on her way. She got his gift from behind the tree and picked up her sleeping son on her way back to hand him his gift. She gave him his gift, before sitting back next to him on the couch. The gift was small, rectangular, and flat. Booth ripped off the paper, to reveal a painting of himself, Brennan, Parker, Chrissy, and Jojo. It was titled "The Booth Family".

Booth smiled at this and put his arm around Brennan. "Angela?"

Brennan nodded. "She thought it would be appropriate since we have our own family outside of work. And, you know, she left plenty room for more, just in case..."

Booth looked down at her and realized she was absently rubbing her stomach. "No!" he said. She smiled at him, and he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. "We're gonna have another baby?" Brennan nodded.

"I'm only about six weeks in, but there's definitely a baby in here." Brennan said, rubbing her stomach.

Booth placed his hands over hers. "Another little girl?"

"Or a boy. I'd really love another son." Brennan confided, motioning towards the sleeping boy in her arms, which Booth leaned down to kiss his head.

"Well, if we don't get one the next time around, we can always keep trying." He leaned in to nuzzle her ear and she giggled.

"I love you, Booth." Brennan said, lovingly into his ear.

"I love you, too, Bones." Booth replied, before leaning in to kiss her once more.

**I hope you liked this ending. I just have this obsession with B&B kids! I can't wait til they actually do hook up and have one of their own! And I got the best Xmas gift to keep me occupied until that happens! "Santa" got me the first two seasons and then my Aunt and cousin got me the last three. I've been watching them since Xmas! Anyways, enough about me... Please REVIEW!**


End file.
